


Stormy Nights And Cuddles

by TicklyFandoms



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Stormy nights, Tickling, both of them are 12 years old in this, takes place in the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: After trying to make a point to Shion about the difference between their lives, Nezumi finds out something else he could use to prove his point, yet it doesn’t exactly turn out the way he expects it to turn out.





	Stormy Nights And Cuddles

Shion had no idea how someone so little could easily pin him down like it was nothing. Just how much muscle did this Nezumi have in such a small body? Shaking the thought from his head as the spoon Nezumi was holding was pressed a bit deeper in his neck, not cutting of his air supply but still causing a bit discomfort for him. Moving his gaze from the spoon to Nezumi’s grey eyes, Shion blinked and felt his eyes widen when the object was taken away from his throat and Nezumi got closer, almost putting their foreheads together with a smirk. Having a sudden idea in his head, Shion gasped which caused Nezumi to back away, still keeping the brunet’s arms above his head in restraint.

“Wow! How did you do that? You immobilized me so easily!” Shion yelped out, making Nezumi paused as he took in what the other boy said. Blinking as he watched Shion examine the way his hands were pinned above his head before his gave lowered and observed how Nezumi was almost straddling his hips, yet keeping his thighs pretty open just in case he had decided to fight back. Moving his brown eyes back to Nezumi’s confused stare, Shion smiled brightly as he tried to think of all the ways Nezumi could do what he did so easily. “Which nerves did you suppress?”

“W-wha…huh?!” Nezumi stuttered out, dropping the spoon in shock as he watched the way Shion’s eyes sparkled at the opportunity to learn something new. Shaking the shock away, Nezumi leaned down against and pressed his forehead against Shion’s, obviously checking for a fever since that would obviously be the only reason why Shion was acting this way. Freezing up, however, when he heard something that sounded like a giggle, Nezumi pulled away and looked down to see Shion biting his lip, trying to cover up a wobbly smile. Arching a brow, Nezumi moved down again and let his hair fan over Shion’s neck again, smirking however when it caused another giggle to leak from the younger boy’s mouth. “Oh? Looks like I found something else that could end you!”

Yelping softly as his eyes widened, Shion kicked his legs out when Nezumi let go of his hands and quickly squeezed them down his sides, reaching his hips where he dug his thumbs in the sensitive dips of his hip bones. Squealing, Shion covered his mouth and rolled around, trying to dislodge Nezumi from his body while keeping himself silent so that his Mother wouldn’t hear the ruckus and come investigating. Smirking as he noticed this, Nezumi sat completely on Shion’s body, keeping him still enough so he could wiggle his fingers up the boy’s shirt, digging into his stomach as he kneaded his sides. Arching his back with a cry of laughter, Shion took his hands away from his mouth to smack at Nezumi’s hands, throwing his head back as his laughter began to grow at an alarming rate. Pulling his hands out of Shion’s shirt, Nezumi lifted his body and grinned when Shion squirmed around, while still giggling, and turned to bury his face in his pillow, silencing himself.

“By the looks of it, it seems like you don’t mind me doing this. You really are weird, Shion,” Nezumi chuckled, moving back to squeeze Shion’s sides again, pinching his way up to his ribs. Thrashing his feet against the mattress, Shion buried his hysterical laughter in the pillow as his face flushed a beat red at what Nezumi said. If he was being truthful, it was kinda fun to have a playful fight like this with someone…even if it was with a kid he just met. Shaking his head as he cackled, Shion squeezed the sheets below him as Nezumi’s fingers began to rise and teasingly poke at his vulnerable underarms. “Looks like I found another spot!”

“Nehehehezumi! I-ihihihit tihihihickles!” Shion squawked out, squeezing his arms to his sides when Nezumi’s hands finally touched down and dug into his underarms. Snickering quietly as he heard Shion protest, Nezumi pulled his fingers out of his underarms and just traced two fingers down, letting his smirk transform into a small smile when the action caused Shion to giggle and squirm until he reached his hips. Rubbing into the boy’s back, Nezumi slowly lifted himself until it gave enough room for Shion to turn again, settling on his back as he stared up at Nezumi with sparkling eyes and a flushed face. “T-thahahat was fuhuhun, Nezumi!”

Letting out a snort, Nezumi let himself flop on top of Shion, who yelped at the motion but didn’t move, letting Nezumi squirm around until he could place his chin on Shion’s shoulder. Twitching lightly when he felt Shion’s hand being placed on his ribs, Nezumi held his breath but soon let it out once he realized the brunet wasn’t trying to get revenge. Closing his eyes as chuckles suddenly fluttered out of his mouth, Nezumi felt Shion’s questioning eyes as he cackled.

“You’re really weird. Absolutely crazy!” Nezumi snorted out, curling more into Shion when he felt him rub his back softly. Hearing Shion’s soft voice telling him he had a fever, Nezumi sighed softly and refused his question about wanting antibiotics. Letting out a yawn, Nezumi shushed Shion when he tried to urge him to take something to help the fever and squirmed a bit more until he could softly wrap his arms around Shion’s head, letting the boy use them as a pillow. Blinking at this, Shion gazed at Nezumi now that he could see the boy’s sleepy face. “Living people sure are warm….”

Wrapping both arms around Nezumi’s waist, Shion moved his gaze from the boy to look at his ceiling, keeping as quiet as he could since Nezumi had passed out on top of him, obviously liking how warm his body was apparently. Shifting his hand closer to Nezumi’s side, Shion tensed softly when Nezumi flinched and let out a soft, yet tired giggle. Blinking, Shion gazed at Nezumi’s face as he noticed a soft, yet wobbly smile making its way on his lips. Feeling his own smile rising on his face, Shion softly wiggled his fingers down Nezumi’s sides and grinned when more giggles left Nezumi’s mouth as the boy squirmed on top of him. Halting once he felt Nezumi’s breathing start to quicken, signaling he would wake up if he didn’t stop, Shion simply kept his hands on Nezumi’s ribs and laid still, listening to the last of Nezumi’s giggles before everything was quiet once more, the only sound being the older boy’s soft breathing.

“I’m weird..huh?” Shion whispered, biting back a giggle as he hugged Nezumi closer, feeling his own eyes start to flutter close as Nezumi’s own warmth started soaking into his own body. Letting out a yawn, Shion slowly clicked his watch to turn off the lights before he let his eyes shut. “Well, you’re weird too…Nezumi.”


End file.
